Will It Ever End?
by BuzzKillBro
Summary: Frank thought that the plague was wiped out, but what had made him into a legend has followed him to Japan. Can he stop the plague from spreading before Japan is screwed? Rated M for language, gore, and giggities.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Nightmare Starts Again

Frank West, Chuck Green, and Nick Ramos helped stop most of the outbreaks in the States after 3 long years of going into infected areas and giving the cure in their blood **(Nick Ramos gave Frank West and Chuck Green the cure in his blood sense they were the two most well-known survivors of the zombie out breaks)** to facilities that could distribute the cure on a large scale.

While Chuck and Nick had lives that they could pick up from or start over again in the States, Frank West didn't really have a home anywhere since he lived the life on a bachelor for the most part, but has his occasional loves every now and then.

Considering all the shit that he has been through for the past 10 years of his life, he wanted to see other parts of the world before he passed on, and perhaps to get away from all the hardships he has endured over the years. His luck has been hit and miss over the decade, but he would say it was mostly a big pile of shit, his luck was soon going to bite him in the ass again as it did 10 years ago.

Looking over a simple globe of the world to find a feeling for the place he would like to visit first, Frank eventually decided on Japan for a new experience and hoped that the women there were the same in the anime they produce. While still a nomad of sorts, Frank West still had a decent amount of funds from his previous exploits and documentaries, as well as the publicity that he gained from helping ending the outbreaks in the States. He bought a plane ticket to Japan in first class seating and mellowed over the paradise that he believed would be there waiting for him.

While there were no mass scaled outbreaks in the States anymore, there were those whose immune systems that were not strong enough to combat the plague their entire life even though they were given the cure in the blood. A desire to see a catastrophe end can often lead to oversights, which was the case for an elderly man who boarded the same plane as Frank West.

When the plane was close to the destined airport in Japan, the plague in the old man began to resurface as he died and was brought back from the dead by it. Frank had ear pieces in as he listened to his favorite songs on his smart phone, and was unaware of what was brewing in coach. When the plane was descending, Frank got up from his nap and immediately noticed the horrified faces on the other passengers in front of them as they pointed towards the curtain between first class and coach.

Frank was quick to respond as he got up and faced the curtain and heard noises that have haunted him for years: The moans of the undead.

Frank:" WTF?! I thought that it was wiped out! How can it be here of all places!?" he thought to himself with utter disbelief.

Frank readied himself for a fight as he searched first class for anything he could use as a weapon. He managed to find a solid aluminum bat in a suitcase 3 rows in front of him.

Frank:" Perfect!" he thought aloud and he prepared for the worst.

Frank pulled out an empty jar from a satchel strapped around his chest as he prepared to not only defend himself, but catch any queens that he may find. It didn't take long at all for the undead passengers in coach to make their way to first class and help themselves to the unsuspecting victims just waiting to be eaten alive. Frank was near the front of the plane and was unable to save those in the back of first class. He rushed forward with bat in hand as he splattered brains and other viscera on the seats and windows.

While these zombies were interested in infecting and eating all the live passengers, they did not all attack Frank. Some moved over the seats beside him and attacked the front passengers and the pilots. Frank was too busy with the zombies and queen insects in front of him to notice that the pilots were now being attacked, but was made immediately aware of it when the plane took a nose dive.

Frank:" Fuck! Guess I'm the only one left alive here. I guess I need to bail then." He complained aloud as he searched for a parachute.

Zombies began to fly backwards as the plane was falling from a moderate altitude at a high rate of speed. Frank used the chairs as platforms as he made his way to the nearest parachute he could find. He managed to grab one near an emergency hatch and opened it as he flew out the doomed plane.

Frank:" It's probably too much to ask that all of them die in the crash. Hope I can stop the stragglers before Japan is fucked." He thought as he was in free fall. 

Frank deployed the parachute and landed on a busy road in a small city; fortunately he landed on the sidewalk.

Frank:" Why is my luck always so random?!" he thought to himself with disdain.

Taking off the parachute and getting a large amount of stares from drivers and other passing citizens, Frank decided to prepare himself for what he knew was soon to happen.

Frank strapped the aluminum bat on his back as he searched for anything that looked like either a gun store or a hardware store. While he didn't know much Japanese at all, there were translations on some of the store signs. He found a bank and traded the money that he had for the equivalent amount in Japan's currency.

Frank was in a hurry to be prepared as he jogged his way to a gun store that was nearby. He bought an assault rifle that was light and could hold a lot of ammunition as well as a belt of bullets for it, and bought a semi-automatic pistol. He then went to the nearest hardware store and bought a machete, knife, axe, flashlight with batteries, and a thick piece of rebar.

"Looks like you're preparing for a disaster to happen." The cashier stated with curiosity.

Frank:" That's exactly what I'm preparing for."

No sooner did he utter his reply did he hear screams from outside.

Frank:" How fast are these fuckers!?" he thought aloud.

While the zombies themselves are quite slow, they do spread very quickly in heavily populated areas. Frank looked around the store and brought a lawnmower to the front of the store that he filled with gas.

The cashier didn't take long to figure out why Frank was doing this when he heard the moans of the undead that walked slowly through the automated doors.

Frank started the engine of the mower and laughed manically.

Frank:" Guess the shit party is starting all over again for me!" he shouted as he ran forward and mowed the zombies in front of him.

**Author's notes: Had this idea for a while now, but decided to do it now so I hope that you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fantasies and Horrors

Chapter 2: Fantasies and Horrors

The cashier screamed as zombies lunged at Frank, but were cut down by the lawn mower as Frank raced out the store.

Frank was about 46 at the time, but was still in his prime as he mowed down zombie after zombie with little to no effort. Eventually the lawnmower gives out as Frank switches to his aluminum bat and carves a path out of the zombie horde.

Frank:" At least I'm not bored now. I should listen for survivors or look for areas that the zombies have not spread to yet and warn the locals of the threat at hand." He thought to himself.

The zombies were scattered and huddled in random locations throughout the city as he based his way through them when he needed to. Eventually the zombies started to become sparser until he believed that the area he was in was clear. He was on a simple paved road with trees on both sides.

He walked for a couple of miles on a surprisingly sidewalk when he finally could see another building to his right.

Frank:" A high school?! Seems like the starting place of a lot of animes I watched years ago." He said as he walked towards the school.

Frank came to an opened gate with blood spattered on the ground in front of it. He could hear the familiar moans of the undead not far ahead.

Frank:" My work is never done it seems. Good thing I managed to catch a few more queens on my way here." He deadpanned as he grabbed the semi-automatic pistol from his belt.

Frank proceeded with caution as he honed in his hearing and sight to pick up signs of students and teachers that are still alive. Zombies were gathering and moving around the place, looking for a victim to devour. Most of them were students at this school.

Frank:" They had their whole lives ahead of them and it was taken from them in a few horrifying minutes. Goddamnit I hate this so fucking much!" he shouted as he mowed down clusters of zombies.

Frank could hear the screams of students and teachers as they were swarmed and silenced by the release of death. Frank increased his speed as adrenaline filled his veins.

Frank was literally flying down the hallways as he shot multitudes of zombies in the skull. He hoped to at least save one life as memories of those who died in front of him from outbreaks years ago came flooding the surface of his thoughts. Frank reloaded every area he could so that he would be prepared if he encountered survivors.

Frank rounded a corner and thought that he saw two people who looked very much alive being surrounded. One was a black haired teenage boy who was a little on the heavy side. He wore glasses and was using a modified nail gun to shot zombies in the face. A teenage woman with pink hair was standing behind him doing nothing but talking whenever the boy made a comment.

Frank:" The pink haired woman may be pretty but she sounds like a total bitch." He said as he went forward and shot down zombies that were approaching them.

One managed to get the drop on the pink haired girl. The girl panicked and threw random objects at it as she screamed in terror. Based on what he could gather from the situation, the girl would probably die if he didn't act quickly.

A burst of adrenaline propelled Frank forward as time seemed to slow around him. He aimed and shot down 4 zombies in front of him before he tackled the zombie standing over the girl. The zombies head smashed into the display case behind the girl and a large shard of glass pierced the zombie's brain. The zombie went limp and fell on top of the girl.

The girl screamed as she pushed away the corpse on top of her. She breathed sharply and heavily as she tried to get a hold of herself.

Frank:" Are you alright miss?" he asked as he held out his left hand.

The girl stood up on her own while she still breathed in panicked tones.

Four others rounded the corner and saw Frank staring at the girl to make sure she was alright. Two of the four from the new group rushed over to the girl. They tried to calm the frightened girl as the others began to introduce themselves. Frank knew he was going to have a hard time remembering their names

Frank:" Why do the Japanese have to have such confusing names?" He thought disparagingly to himself.

"You don't seem to be from around here and you are equipped to handle a situation like this as if you knew something like this would happen. Who are you?" The purple haired woman named Saeko asked.

Everyone's attention was now focused on Frank. The girl named Saya thought that she recognized him from somewhere, but couldn't put her finger on it.

Frank:" I'm Frank West."

The pleasant tones in everyone's voice pissed off Saya to a breaking point.

Saya:" Why are you guys being all warm and fussy?!"

Takashi:" What are you talking about?!"

Saya:" DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE IM STUPID! IM SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU COMPINED! You should be lucky I'm even in the same school as you! I'm a… I'm a…."

Frank:" Yikes! She is a super bitch!" he thought to himself

Saeko:" It's ok. That's enough."

Saya then broke down in tears as she cried into Saeko's chest. Frank knew how hard this kind of thing can be on people.

Frank:" At least she isn't a psychopath. Killed too many of those as is." He thought to himself.

Frank pulled out a jar that was half way filled with queens and held it in his right hand.

Frank:" We should get going. More will be here soon and I've had a lot of experience with these kinds of situations."

Rei:" Why? Can't we just take a breathier and plan what to do next?"

Frank:" Maybe, but they will come for us soon. I will take point, but I think that Saeko could follow beside me. She looks like she can handle herself."

As Frank turned around to head down the hallway, Saya spoke up while wiping away tears from her eyes.

Saya:" previous experience with zombies? Frank West? I….. I know that name from somewhere. Yes… It was on international news about the States. Apparently a zombie outbreak happened years ago and the name Frank West kept appearing. You're him aren't you?"

Frank:" the only one who knows of me is a total bitch. Great!" he thought to himself.

Frank:" Yes that's me. I helped end zombie outbreaks across the United States, but that was years ago. It now seems like it has spread again by means I don't fucking know."

Saeko:" Why are you carrying a jar of wasps!? This seems hardly the time to collect insects."

Frank:" They don't seem to know how these zombies came to be." He thought to himself.

Frank:" These wasps will help us greatly for surviving this. If you see any buzzing around, make sure to catch them. I will show you just how useful these ladies are."

Saeko didn't understand how the wasps would help, but she saw no deception in Frank's eyes. The team believed Saya about the news report she saw years ago and knew that Frank must have a great deal of experience dealing with zombies, so they followed his lead.

Frank and the rest went down a set of stairs before they stopped at the middle of the roundabout to the lower floor. Frank took point in front of the stairs. He opened the lid of the jar and pulled out a queen and held it in his left hand.

Frank:" Now watch this and put this to memory: it may say your life." He said as he closed the lid back up.

The zombies saw him and walked towards him. The others prepared to attack when suddenly all the zombies stopped as if they had been instantly frozen. The group looked to Frank and saw that he had crushed the queen in his hand.

Frank:" Here comes the good part!"

The heads of all the zombies in the hallway in front of them shook violently until their heads exploded. The group looked on in dumbfounded amazement and confusion.

Frank:" Do you doubt them now?" He said as he ran forward and caught more of the queens that left some of the corpses of the zombies.

They all shook their heads "no" as they walked up to them.

Takashi:" You seem to know a lot about these undead. What are these queens anyway and why do they do that to the zombies when you crush them?" he said as he voiced everyone else's thoughts on the matter.

Frank:" I was there during one of the first outbreaks. These queens can be found crawling out of some of the corpses of the zombies. If you kill one of them then all the zombies in a certain radius around you die in the way you just saw."

Takashi:" Fucking amazing! I wouldn't have known that these wasps flying around here are connected to the zombies here so deeply."

Frank:" They are. I'm a little overloaded with stuff here, could one of you hold the jar of queens for me?"

Shizuka:" I'll hold them for you!"

He saw a blond nurse approach him who was drop dead gorgeous and had the biggest rack he had ever seen.

Frank:" Just my luck. Here I meet the chick of my fantasies and wet dreams, but stuck in a horror show with no way to ask her out. Fuck my luck!" he thought with dismay as he cursed this cruel irony.

**Author's notes: hope this chapter was entertaining for you. leave reviews if you can: They really motivate me to write more!**


End file.
